A heart's melody
by ANIMELUVER2008
Summary: KagomeOT6 pairing.. a five-shot or six-shot.. Atobe smirked before replying, "We will keep a concert involving all seven of us." "What?" rang through the room as all the others looked at the Atobe heir with wide disbelieving eyes. Curious?read n review


_**Pairing: **_

_**KagomeOT6 (i.e. Kagome with Fuji, Tezuka, Atobe, Ryoma, Sanada, Yukimura)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Anime/Manga, characters, songs etc that i use in this fic... I only own the plot and any OCs i add in this... **_

_**Warning: No descriptions, Major OOCness, BL (nothing much.. just kissing, hugging, cuddling), Kagome Harem... fluff, romance, cuteness... They all are in high school**_

_**So ENJOY!!**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~**_

It was a beautiful Sunday morning, about 11 a.m., and none of the regulars had anything to do. So Kagome and her six lovers, i.e., Fuji, Tezuka, Ryoma, Yukimura, Sanada, and Atobe, had decided to spend some quality time together. Sitting in the lounge of the Atobe Mansion, the, now, seven lovers were busy talking with each other. Kagome, the only female of the bunch, was leaning against one of her lovers, Yukimura, as the others were all sitting around them, talking about general things, having some tea and snacks.

"Kagome-chan?" Fuji asked the raven-haired girl, seeing that she seemed to be lost in thought. Him calling their female lover's name made everyone turn to look at the raven-haired beauty. When Kagome continued looking out of the window, her sapphire blue eyes glazed in thought, they looked at each other before turning back to look at her.

They looked at the Rikkaidai tennis team captain, who nodded and gently tightened his grip around the younger girl's waist. When even that didn't seem to pull her out of her thoughts, Ryoma smirked and leaned forward before catching her lips in a soft kiss. That made her snap out of her thoughts, which was further proved when she looked at him then closed her eyes and started kissing back.

He pulled away a few minutes later and waited for Kagome to open her eyes. A few seconds later, Kagome's eyelids fluttered open as she blinked slightly. Feeling someone's fingers gently trailing down her cheek, she turned to the person to see it was Sanada, who had a soft look in his eyes.

She smiled softly at all of them before sitting a bit straighter, her back still against the dark-blue-haired captain's chest. Reaching up, she took his hand in her own and held his slightly bigger hand gently in her small feminine one.

"What were you thinking about, Kagome?" Atobe asked her, gently placing his hand on her cheek. Kagome smiled, and closing her eyes, leaned into his touch. Sighing, she opened her eyes again and replied, "Nothing."

At their unconvinced looks, she sighed and looked out of the window again. Thinking she wouldn't tell them, Tezuka was just about to open his mouth to try and convince her otherwise, when she spoke in a soft, slightly sad voice, "I was thinking about the time about 8 years ago, when my father passed away."

Their eyes widened at her words. This wasn't what they had expected their little princess, as they called her considering she was a few months younger than Ryoma, to be thinking about. She looked back at all her lovers before her eyes softened, "About ten days after today, that is on the Wedmesday coming after this following one, it will have been 8 years." Seeing the soft, sad looks they all were giving her, Kagome smiled sadly and turned to look outside the window at the sky again.

It wasn't that she wasn't over her father's sudden death all those years ago, but every year, as it gets closer to the day her father passed away, she can't help but feel sad. After all, she used to be very close to her father during the time he was alive. For the last seven years, she hadn't had anyone apart from her family to make her feel better. She looked around at all the six boys, who she had come to love more than she had ever loved anyone before and smiled slightly _'It seems i might not feel that sad this year..'_

Her smile softened as she leaned more against the Rikkaidai captain. All the boys turned to look at their princess, but couldn't help but smile in return. Wondering what had happened to her father, they boys looked at Yukimura, knowing he would be the best one to ask Kagome the question they all wanted to ask.

Yukimura nodded and looked at the head of raven-black hair leaning gently against his chest, as though waiting for someone to comfort her. Tightening his arms around her a bit more, he gently burried his face in her soft tresses. Pulling away a little while later, he gently placed his chin on the younger girl's shoulder and asked her, "Do you want to tell us what hapened?"

Kagome smiled and looked back at him. "I could tell you all, if you want to know.." She looked around at all her lovers and seeing them nod their heads in acceptance, she smiled and pulled a little away from Yukimura, so that she could sit next to him while she explained. Yukimura sighed softly at the loss of the feel of her small body leaning against his, but smiled when she held his hand in her own.

As they all leaned slightly in front to hear her better, she smiled. "I was very close to my father. When he married my mother, he had actually asked for a girl as his first child. Nine months later, when i was born, mother said that my father had been so happy that he had started dancing around with me in his arms." She giggled, as the other chckled, or cracked smiles.

"Everyday he would play with me, spend time with me and sometimes even tell me about what his plans were. Granted that i was just a few days, months old, but he cared about me a lot. He used to tell me he wanted me to become a successful woman who can stand on her own two feet without help from her future husband, just like my mother. Ever since i was born, he would tell me about how beautiful i'll look when i grow up. Even though i wouldn't really know what he would tell me sometimes, i would still know what he wanted.

"Almost till i became five, he seemed to hold me above all else, making my mother love me all the more. Then Souta, my younger brother, was born. I remember holding out my finger to him and him catching hold of it tightly. The moment Mother and my father and seen that, they had both said that now, they had the perfect family. Two years later, my father was coming home from work quite late in the night, since he had had an international meeting with his partners. It had almost turned 10 and it was way past my bed-time. Souta had fallen asleep, since he was just one and a half at the time." She sighed as the memories of that night came back to her mind.

Feeling all her lovers looking at her, she gave them a small, sad smile, then continued, "My mother knew that i was very close to my father and never went to sleep without saying good night to him. So she placed me on her lap and hummed softly as we waited for him. However," She sighed softly yet again but managed to continue with a soft squeeze on her hand from Yukimura. "all our waiting ended about an hour later, when the bell rang. Thinking it was my father, i ran to open the door only to see a policeman with a grim expression on his face." Kagome's eyes filled with tears, and even though she closed her eyes, trying to stop them from leaking out, it was no use. Tears trailed down her cheeks and without another word, Tezuka took her into his arms and the rest started to run their fingers through her hair to help her calm down.

They couldn't help but feel sad for their princess. "You don't need to tell us more, if you don't want to, Kagome-chan." Fuji said his eyes open revealing his concerned aqua blue gaze. The others nodded and Atobe continued, "Yes, Kagome-chan. We care about you a lot. So we'll wait until you're ready to tell us more."

The others put in their agreement, after all, Kagome was very special to them all. They loved her as much as they loved each other. Seeing her in tears made their hearts ache. She sighed softly, before smiling, "No" she whispered softly against Tezuka's shirt. They look at each other in surprise as Kagome sat straight again and wiped away her tears. Looking around at them all, she smiled a truly relieved smile and continued, "For all these years i've kept it inside me. I think its time i let it all out."

At their encouraging smiles, she continued, "He told us that during a car crash with a drunk man's car, my father has got badly injured and that there are very less chances of him being alive even till the next morning, let alone the next few days." She sighed and looked out of the window again.

"By the time we reached there, after mother had picked Souta up and closed the house down quickly, he only had about half an hour left to live due to all the blood that was leaking from his wounds. We had a final talk with him, but before long he had already passed away." She sighed thm smiled, "But the good part was that he actually had a content smile on his face when he died" She wiped off the last tear, that had managed to leak out of her eye at the memory of her father, and turned to look at her six lovers with a smile.

Blinking in slight confusion at their sad looks, Kagome looked at them all then asked, "Umm, what's the matter?" All six boys looked at her and were quite surprised to see a smile on her face. They couldn't help but want to know, "Kagome-chan, aren't you sad anymore?" Yukimura asked the younger girl, worriedly.

Kagome's smile faded slightly before she replied, "Hmmm...... well, I am sad for my father's passing, but it was years ago. Besides, i know that, now, i have six other boys, apart from my family, who will always be there for me." she looked around at all the boys, who smiled gently at her. "And i wouldn't trade these six boys for the world. After all, i love them more than anything in the world." she blushed a cute pink after saying the last sentence, making the boys chuckle softly before they looked at each other and smiling, turned to Kagome again.

"And these six boys love you a lot, Kagome-chan... We never want to lose you." they all said together. Kagome's blush intensified but she smiled and hugged all the boys before pulling them all into a group hug, which they all happily accepted.

After a while, Kagome's phone started ringing, making them all pull away. Kagome walked over to her bag, which was kept with the others' bags, and pulled out her phone. Seeing the caller i.d., Kagome smiled and looked at her lovers. "It's my brother figure, Sesshoumaru Taisho. He was the captain of our school tennis team in Junior High." She said, making all the boys' eyes widen slightly. "It seems you've heard of him, ne?" At their nod, she smiled and excused herself from the room.

Once Kagome had disappeared out of the room, the six boys looked at each other and couldn't help but smile, "Aaaa... That's so like Kagome-chan" Sanada said, with a rare soft smile on his face, "She never wants anyone to worry too much" Atobe agreed, earning nods from everyone.

They all turned to the blue-haired captain of the Rikkaidai tennis team when they heard him say, "However, i must admit i'm jealous of Mitsu-kun, Syuu-kun and Ryo-kun." At their confused looks he smiled and elaborated, "You three are in the same school as our princess, so you get to spend more time with her." Atobe and Sanada couldn't help but agree to that. "But the one i'm most jealous of, is Ryo-chan; after all, you and her are in the same class." Yukimura finished, making all the other four look at Ryoma, who smirked and lowered his cap saying, "Mada mada dane"

They chuckled softly and started to talk about some other less serious things, all the while waiting for their kept talking for a few minutes until the soft sound of a piano being played reached their ears. Looking at each other, they got up and headed out of the room and towards the source of the sound, The Music Room of the Atobe Manor

They reached there sooner than they had thought they would and were surprised to see their female lover sitting on the bench playing the piano as she sang

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all_

They saw her look at the frame she had kept on the piano with a soft loving look in her eyes. As she continued playing, they all wondered whose photograph she had framed. Just the thought of it being someone else's photograph, made jealousy boil their blood

__

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

As she continued singing for the picture in the frame, they could hear all the love she seemed to have, in her voice. Unable to stand it anymore, the boys walked over to where she was sitting, unaware of her audience

_  
You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you  
_

However, when they all saw the picture, they couldn't help the smiles from their faces. The picture in the frame was theirs. She had taken it before they had gotten together with her. They had all gone to the Amusement Park owned by Atobe called Atobe Land, planning on asking her to be part of their lovers. They had all had fun in the Amusement Park, taking a lot of pictures together. One photograph they all had was the one which they all saw in the silver frame for which Kagome was singing this song. It was all of the boys together, standing in front of the beautiful scenery of the setting sun. Kagome had taken that picture herself, she was the one who made them stand the way they were in the photograph to make the picture look as perfect as it did.

_You were my strength when I was weak_  
_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_  
_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_  
_You saw the best there was in me_  
_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_  
_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_  
_I'm everything I am_  
_Because you loved me_

They couldn't help but admire their female lover, their love for her rising to a whole new level as she continued singing, closing her eyes as she drowned herself in the music

_You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you  
_

Unable to hold himself back, Ryoma walked over to gently hug the girl from behind. Her eyes widened as she turned her face to see who was hugging her and blushed softly seeing them all standing there. At Ryoma's encouraging nuzzle to her neck, she smiled and continued to play the piano as she finished the song

_You were my strength when I was weak_  
_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_  
_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_  
_You saw the best there was in me_  
_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_  
_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_  
_I'm everything I am_  
_Because you loved me_

_I'm everything I am_  
_Because you loved me_

She held the last note for a few seconds, then closed her eyes finishing the song with a soft sigh on her part. Her eyes snapped open when she felt a few more arms wrapping around her and Ryoma.

"Ore-sama had no idea that his little princess could sing" Atobe said, more like whispered softly in her ear, making her blush again. She still hadn't gotten used to all the affection they all showered over her and each other, though she had to admit she found it very sweet.

She sighed before trying to get up, only to be pushed back down by her lovers, "Guys let me up" she said, looking at them all in confusion only to be met with smirks before lips landed on her own. She felt another pair of lips on her neck making her gasp, giving Tezuka the opportunity to deepen the kiss, making her moan softly. Feeling arms tighten around her, she mewled when her other shoulder was peppered with soft kisses; now she slightly regretted wearing a white off-shoulder knee-length dress.

She felt the lips on her own being pulled away only to be replaced by gentler lips. She opened her eyes, wondering who it was and gasped, seeing the Atobe heir's eyes closed as he continued kissing her gently, quite unlike himself. She glanced slightly towards her neck and saw greenish-black hair. On her other shoulder she sighed softly seeing soft brown hair.

Ryoma gave her neck a small nip, making her gasp softly, which helped Atobe deepen the kiss he was giving her. A few minutes later, Kagome sighed softly as they finally let her go. She gasped for air, trying to pull away from her other lovers, only for them to pull her closer.

"Geez..." she said, pouting slightly, making her look so cute that the boys couldn't help but peck her lips one by one. Everytime, she tried to pull away, one or the other would hold her chin and peck her lips. "Stop... it..." she said in between the kisses she was recieving. "What has... made you... all so... affectionate... today?" she asked as they continued with their pecks.

Finally they pulled away, only to pull her up so that she was standing leaning her back against Atobe's chest. She sighed softly yet again only to gasp when a small kiss was planted on her cheek.

"So Kagome-chan, where did you learn to play the piano so well?" Fuji asked her, gently running his fingers through her hair. kagome gave a small smile before saying, "Well, Sesshou-nii found me looking longingly at a piano in a showroom window when i had started Junior High and we had gone to the market to get some things to help with our training." She placed her finger on her chin and looked at the ceiling thoughtfully, leaning against the Hyoutei Team Captain's chest a bit more. "I was in first year while Sesshou-nii was a third year. Yash-nii, my other brother figure" she clarified at their questioning looks, "was in second year. Then later, just to find out if his thoughts were correct, he started playing the piano when i was at their mansion. Seeing my reaction to it, he knew he had assumed right and asked me if i wanted to learn how to play the piano. Ever since then, during the weekends, he started teaching me how to play the piano."

She smiled with soft pride before continuing, "Within the next six months, i had, according to him, mastered the piano. He was so proud of me, he had said." she sighed softly at the memories.

"Ore-sama has a wonderful idea" Atobe said, gently twirling a thick lock of her hair around his finger nefore letting it go. Kagome blinked before looking at the soft-grey haired boy, as the others looked at him as well.

"What is it, Keigo?" Tezuka asked, raising an eyebrow. Atobe smirked before replying, "We will keep a concert involving all seven of us."

"What???" rang through the room as all the others looked at the Atobe heir with wide disbelieving eyes.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**Hey people... This is the first part of my new story... Hope you liked... Please ignore any mistakes i made and feel free to ask if you have any doubts...**_

_**About this fic- It will be a short story with a KagomeOT6 pairing... There will be a max of five or maybe six chapters, if i decide to add an epilogue, in this fic... The song i've used in this chappy was 'Because you loved me' by Celine Dion, More songs will be added as the chapters go on...**_

_**Also, i won't be able to update this, or any of my other fics, before the 11th of next month since i'll be on vacation from tomorrow till the 10th of next month...**_

_**Anyway, please read and review...**_


End file.
